Sunset's Howl
Sunset's Howl is the first stage of Body and Soul. Up to three Berserkories are featured in this stage. Battleground The level starts off with one Berserkory, accompanied by an occasional B.B. Bunny. After a while, two more Berserkories spawn with the same amount of time between each spawn. Strategies As there are no strong peons to support the Berserkories, you can easily defeat them by stacking anti-Red cats with knockback or stop abilities. Just make sure to quickly kill each of them apart to avoid fighting several Berserkories at once - to assume this task, strong anti-Red units such as Crazed Fish Cat and Island Cat are recommended. Alternatively, try bringing along the Gross!!! combo (Gross Cat, Crazed Gross Cat, Creepmallow), Apple Cat and Gentleman Bros. If you time it correctly, every enemy in the level will be permanently frozen by a stack of Gentleman Bros. and Apple Cats, allowing you to kill them at your leisure. Another way to cheese the stage is to bring Dread Pirate Catley along. Just spam him (maybe with some Recharge Speed Up combos), and with good initial RNG, the Berserkories will be unable to get close enough to attack. With this strategy, you won't kill BB Bunny. With the dreat pirate catley you will knockback them (it is worth anyone with little recharge, little price, with more attack distance than ber sekory and with more than 30% of knockback), with holly valkyre cat you will paralyze them for safety (anyone who paralyzes is worth red din difficulty and with a little distance from atack) and with the awakened bahamut cat you will rebent the tower faster (any fast cat of much attack with little animation is worth). Yet another cheese method is to spam iCat, the True Form of Apple Cat. Beserkories will have no chance of attacking as they will be frozen indefinitely. One more strategy for this stage is using Octopus Cat to block the Shockwaves while using Roe Cat to weaken the Berserkories, then stacking attackers behind. Roe Cat alone can solo this stage as it is tough enough to tank 3 berserkories after weakening them. This will take a long time though since Roe's offensive capability is not stellar. Another strategy is to keep spawning Cat Machine Mk3 and some support units to go with them. Cat machine is resistant AND blocks the shockwaves, therefore letting your support attack the berserkories without getting hurt Strategy 2(Raiden ) You to only spam God Emperor Raiden and the Berserkories won't be able to atack too much and if your raiden die and you cant spam another at the time you can throw Island Cat or The Crazed Form until the cooldown goes over. By Ivan15 Strategy 1 Lineup: Line 1: Hyper Mr., Necrodancer Cat, Skelecat, Awakened Bahamut, and an uber of your choice. (I didn't really use mine.) Line 2: Dread Pirate Catley, Crazed Whale, Island Cat, Octopus Cat, Can Can Cat. When the level begins, lure the first Berserkory to your base. When he arrives, spawn all the cats on the second row. The Catleys should knockback the Berserkory so he doesn't hit your Octopus stack. When the first Berserkory is killed, wait for the cats to reach the next one and then spawn A. Bahamut, and, if you have a lot of cash, (so you would have at least 4000 after spawning it), your uber. Keep spamming and your cats should reach the base eventually. Congratulations! Now, you get to play an amazing level, Gestalt, Decay. Strategy 2 (Raiden, iCat) Lineup: Raiden, iCat, and for the rest just bring some AoE eavy attackers. When the level begins, lure the first Berserkory to your base. When he arrives, spawn iCat and Raiden right after, hopefully iCat will freeze the Berserkory so that Raiden can knock him back and the cycle continues. While this happens don't stop spawning icats so that you can eventually reach a perma freeze. DO NOT '''bring any cat that can cause a proc (Freeze, Slow, etc...) to the Berserkorys else the strategy will not work. After a while if your AoE damagers are not strong enough the Berserkorys will stack up, but dont worry! Its possible to win the stage even if that happens, just keep spamming icats and eventually another raiden. If you have a AoE wave resisters, do bring them, they will make this stage alot whole easier, EXAMPLE: Immortal Keiji. Stategy 3 (Octopus cat) Lineup: Octupus cat (lvl 35 or higher otherwise this will be rather hard and if you have a lower level try using a unit defense up combo) and any anti-red cats or heavy hitters that you might have (I used awakened bahamut.) Lure the first Berserkory to you base. Right before it arrives at the base spawn ocopus cat and after that your anti-reds. '''DO NOT SPAM anti-red cats, you need money to keep spawning octo cats otherwise Berserkorys wave will kill all your weaker anti-red cats. This might take a few tries in case of low lvl cats but keep trying. Strategy 4 (4-star, ft. A. Musashi) Lineup: Cool Japan, Maximum the Fighter (32+12), Wrestling Cat (35), A. Bahamut (38), A. Musashi (30). Cannon: Breakerblast Lv.13 Start the Battle by upgrading the Worker Cat once, as soon as you have the money to. Then, start spamming Maximum, but allowing ~1 second after it recharges to summon a new one. Summon Wrestling Cat as soon as funds permit. Spam the Maximum Cats exactly as the recharge. When the second Berserkory appears, stop all summoning, and lure them near the base. Upgrade Worker Cat to Level 5. Once the Berserkories are very close, summon Maximum, Wrestling, and Musashi. Attempt to sync or near-sync them with Breakerblast. Stall them for a while with Maximum and Wrestling, but when they both lock onto the base, summon A. Bahamut at the right time, where he won’t get sniped by waves. The first Berserkory should die without hitting A. Bahamut. The third Berserkory should be close to the battle when the second one is killed. It should be relatively easy to kill the third Berserkory by spamming Maximum and Wrestling. While it is being killed, upgrade your Worker Cat to max. A. Bahamut may die, but that does not matter. Berserkory should be killed and you may summon all you want as you push towards the base. Summoning A. Bahamut here makes it much faster. Walkthrough Another Way to beat it if you have the right cats https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlAPlDFZtS4 Trivia *Sunset's Howl, Red Alert, Boiling Spring, all stages in Growing Red Out Of Despair and Floor 11 are the only stages in the game to consist entirely of Red enemies. *This stage is a reference to Berserkory's description where the sunset on his back awoke his dark powers. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s27.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 27 Levels